House of Dagon
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Blade did not Kill Drake. Drake carries on after Daystar failed, ready to conquer the vampire world and reclaim it as his own. *Resuming the writing of this story* Will be rated M for mentions of violence, sex, swearing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

This is loyal to the vague movies, with some help from Blade Wiki, and is not referencing the tv series or comics in any regard. Any similarities is accidental.

Furthermore, I must emphasize lest there be any criticism on it.

1\. I am purposely writing Drake as an abusive, controlling individual. In no way, shape, or manner is he a decent individual who needs or should be emulated or respected. He is a POS male who should not exist, but his character is that of the old world and vampire world where he is accustomed to getting what he wants and when he wants its. He is evil and there is nothing romantic or charming about him. Just because I have my character become slightly attached to him does not mean it is healthy relationship. In fact, this is the epitome of an unhealthy relationship and if your relationship resembles this, please get help immediately.

2\. I have not traveled outside of the US except when I was part of the military. I will speak no more of politics because it creates bad juju. I am saying this because this fanfiction involves a lot of locations outside of the US that I am using the internet to learn about. Therefore if characters or settings are awkwardly described, this is why. I apologize if I can not be faithful to all the foreign locations, but it is what it is.

3\. Yes, I know that Blade is a 'dead' fanfiction forum at the moment, but I am now able to work on this story, though truth be told I may have to take a break from it once I hit a certain plot point as I intend to leave it at a certain acceptable end point before recollecting my thoughts to better plan more of the fanfiction. I hope you enjoy what you read and wish you the best.

4\. Referencing Point 1. Just reread Point 1. before reading the rest of my posted story. Thank you!

Enjoy.

The Unpredictable Muse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight peeked through the shades nearly blinding Emery as she hazily remembered the previous night. A group of her friends followed her to the club for the girl's night out, and two of them left early to bar hop. She ended up on the arm of a handsome stranger who invited her bac to his apartment. They ended up in the bedroom, and she spent the night intending to sneak out in the morning.

A hand rested on her hip.

Fuck.

Consciously pulling the pillow against her, she prayed he didn't play the game 'guess-her-name' because she didn't want to play the game ' guess-his-name' either.

" Morning, Emery,"

" Drake?" Turning slowly, the reality hit hard to selective memory. She would've remembered if he picked her up at the club. His face, his name forever ingrained into her memory that fateful night three weeks ago.

The facial structure of the lean man next to her shifted, lean muscle bulking up too rapidly to be considered remotely human. She wanted to inch away but his hand firmly held her in place. He leaned over and brushed back tangled hair with surprising tenderness. Well, maybe if he was a lamb in bed and a lion in the real world, she might let him take up a year or two of her time.

As if he sensed her thoughts, his lips crushed hers. " I have business to attend to," His red eyes shifted to brown again, inevitably turning back to red. " Are you hungry?"

Yes. " No,"

He dragged his knuckle along her exposed neck, worshipped the pulse with open reverence. " Money is on the counter. Do not leave the apartment," Without explanation, Drake abandoned her in the bed and stalked off to the massive closet full of suits, jeans, and tunic type t-shirts.

Sitting upright in bed, she watched him remove a black suit and disappear into the shower. Sliding out of the bed, she followed him and slipped into the shower behind him. A smirk she could not see graced the monster god's lips. He turned and pinned her against the azure blue tile. She continued to gaze up at him. " I need to shower too,"

His lips twitched. " You just want to admire my body," Not that she could see much given one hand pinned her throat to the wall with the other cupping her lower back. Hot water bounced off Drake's back occasionally splashing onto Emery.

" Don't you have business to attend to?" She swallowed hard, questioning her own wisdom at tempting him.

" All business can wait. I am Dagon, Dracula. I am Drake. All vampires bow down to me. When I want to fuck my queen, I will fuck my queen," He declared with possessive authority at the volume of a whisper. Her skin prickled remembering exactly the horns that appeared when he took his other form.

Emery wanted him to make a move already, and when he released her throat, she exhaled. Raising his wrist to his fangs, he dragged the veins across opening a free flow of blood. Offering it to her, Drake observed her shy toward the corner. Tentatively she took hold of his hand and covered his wrist with her mouth, tongue lapping at the hot blood. He said something she didn't understand, the next moment he eased his wrist away. His mouth sought hers, blood freely shared for half a minute. His fangs pulled away and sunk into her neck.

Pain assaulted every sense.

Resistance faded into meek submission. His voice pulled her from the haze. " You are weak." Buckling knees threatened to give way if he stepped back. " You are going to pass out soon, and you will begin to change," She blinked rapidly trying to pull back clarity as the cliff called her to the edge of unconsciousness. " You have done well, Emery," Strong arms held her up. Her neck throbbed, open wounds requiring attention.

She didn't know why she allowed herself to become such easy prey to a known monster, but better to accept her inevitable future as his toy rather than fight it. He called her his queen, shared his blood, and told her that all of the vampires bowed to him. As his toy, he intended to take care of her. Contented with being looked after, she accepted his help back to the bed of soft furs. Curling into the pillow, she closed her eyes again.

Drake showered quickly, the suit transforming him into the image of a gentleman. He checked on her after dressing, making a note to speak to her brother and give him proper payment. With an after thought to leave her an additional 100, he instructed the familiars to look after her every need.

When she woke an hour and half later, a maid cleaned the shower on her hands and knees. Emery tip toed toward the open door, seeing right through the glass walls that enclosed off the average sized shower. " Hello?"

The woman looked up. " You should be resting. His Lordship demands it," She answered Emery immediately.

Grabbing the black robe from the door hook, she wrapped herself within it. " What else has he demanded?"

" That you are to be served a lunch of your choosing and a fresh change of clothes. Your new wardrobe is on the opposite wall," The maid then entered the bedroom, moved to the large bleached wooden bed headboard, and seemingly reached into the wall. On closer look, Emery noticed a handle, and gradually the outline of a door panel revealed itself. Whereas Drake's closet was on full display with easily seen doors on the opposite side of the bathroom wall, he hid this closet most cleverly. At least six feet of hanging space and beneath two levels of cube storage spanned four feet, the remaining two feet reserved for jewelry. On the rod, pant suits, skirt suits, several formal dresses, casual dresses, and various t-shirts, blouses, and long sleeved sweaters from the most expensive name brands. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, onyx, and Jade necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelets filled the mini drawers. Emery suspected the collection amounted more than she'd earn in a lifetime.

As she perused through the clothing, discovering that it fit her without exception, the maid presented her with a menu. She randomly picked a dish and continued to discover how prepared Drake was. He didn't just pick her up and sex He purchased her an entire wardrobe and jewelry collection. Mulling over this new information in the shower, she didn't hear his return.

" I believed you would have picked the blue over red,"

She looked up and through the glass at Drake, suddenly conscience of the extra flab around her hips. " We need to talk," She turned off the water. " You can't just sweep me into your life without telling me what I need to know," If she thought that her brother was bad about not warning her about French cuisine, Drake upped the standard for leaving her in the dark.

He offered her a large fluffy black towel. " I always intended to educated you. You are my queen, my jewel, my strength, my weakness," She allowed him to hold her close. " What do you want to know?"

Resting her forehead on his shoulder, she let herself relax. " When you say you're Dracula, did you really seduce all of those women? Will I be the only one or will you grow a harem?" She hated the idea of sharing a man, monster or not, and she knew she couldn't stop him from going out and pursuing another woman.

He touched the fang marks on her neck. " Fret not. A harem is impossible to please, and I prefer to sleep with two eyes closed," Of course the thought did occur to him. Times changed. A harem today would be ten times more expensive and demanding.

" Who is Dagon?"

" A god of agriculture and fertility," Threading his fingers through her hair, he wished she changed faster. At least she would be able to walk in sunlight like all of his previous servile warlords. The centuries of breeding removed the tolerance for sunlight. " Fear not, you will not bear a child. No consort or queen of mine was ever able,"

She sighed. " You'll want me to live here, yes?" If the wardrobe and jewelry were any sign of things to come, her life would be domineered by him. It should've frightened her.

Guarding his tone, he guided her to the body length mirror and began to dry her off. " I already contacted your brother. Your boss is aware that you're working here now-"

Her eyes narrowed.

Drake recognized the anger and naturally dismissed it. "-and naturally I contacted your landlord. Your belongings are in storage," He handed her a blow dryer from the bathroom closet shelf. " We'll discuss expectations after you dress. The longer you're naked, the more I want you in the bed," She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, not sure if she should celebrate the attentions of someone so dominant and attentive or flee for the hills. Since fleeing for the hills meant only a delayed comfortable prison of a relationship, she faced her monsters and monster head on.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake may have been a warlord who conquered nations in his fledgling days up to the day he retired to his tomb, but he took to current technology more quickly than anyone expected him to. He smelled the nose irritating perfume she spritzed onto her chest and back, heard the click of high heels on wood floors before seeing her exit the bedroom dressed down in jeans and a red blouse. Her chest appropriately covered, he turned his attention back to the email chain between the Carolos faction leaders and himself.

" Emery, this is your staff," He handed her a glass of champagne. The maid from earlier along with another young woman and a bearded man assembled before them. " Mira, Louis, and Emma,"

She waved hesitantly.

" Now that introductions are made, we need to discuss tonight," He waved off the staff. Emma stayed while Mira and Louis left the luxury apartment. They'd soon take the jet to London to meet with the faction this evening. Paris offered many luxuries except the home of the Vampire Nation, which Drake needed to assume control over. Luckily for him, the private plane ride was only forty-five minutes and once they landed in London, an escort would be waiting for them. " We are entering the Vampire Nation, and you are my jewel to display,"

They retreated to the bedroom where Drake directed her to a calf-length skirt and the ruby collection. The next half hour, Emma detailed to Emery the political turmoil that held the Vampire Nation captive. " For centuries, Eli Damaskinos has ruled the Vampire Nation. When his own son killed him, leadership passed onto the leaders of the Shadow cabinet in Prague. In-fighting allowed the Talos house to temporarily wrestle control. The Talos house is no longer an acknowledged house due to the daystar virus that massacred the vampires of the house. His Lordship has assumed what is left of the Talos house and its assets. When Danica Talos tracked down His Lordship in Iraq, she granted him the authority he needed to impress upon the Vampire Nation his authority. As of now, the Vampire Nation is still in chaos and awaiting a new leader,"

Emery yawned. If Emma insisted on summarizing the entire history, Emery might insist on her having a drink as well. " And why must I be presented now? Why not until I am fully vampire?" She allowed him to compare the various pieces against her skin tone. His hand lingered on her throat, as if he wished to sink his fangs into it again. Emma looked away and down. " Drake?"

He listened to the slowing heartbeat with pleasure.

" You submit to me, not only once but twice. You did not run when I left, and you now choose to let me make you into a queen," Her brow rose in contest. Emma feigned ignorance. " The Vampire Nation will see your servility. They will understand that resistance is futile,"

She started to see how he lured the other women into his arms – with the reassurance of a caretaker countered by the control of a ruthless warlord. His complete trust that she'd follow him wherever he went would be his undoing – if she ever grew the courage to rebel.

" Tell me I am wrong and I will release you," She blinked back at him realizing that she zoned out for the short moment he decided on the silver medallion and the rubies droplet earrings.

Fuck. Why did she need to even care about how he attracted people? " You are not wrong,"

Emma cleared her throat. " The meeting tonight is with the factions that have torn the nation apart. Drake will be taking control of the one faction," She noted the stiff resistance from Emery as Drake proceeded to unbutton one blouse button to reveal more cleavage. " You'll be expected to agree and to look the part dictated," She pitied the woman, already knowing Drake's plan to use the woman to discover who he could and could not trust.

The second half of the lesson proved to Emma she wanted nothing to do with being an immortal, much less Drake's queen. Never was Emery to assume any authority unless Drake assigned it to her. When permission did not exist, she was to best represent Drake. The situation would never be predictable enough to actually have a precedent to follow. Whatever Drake wanted, Drake would be granted. Tonight it was a cleavage bearing not-yet turned queen on his arm.

What frightened Emery most was the lone fact that if Drake ordered her to take his place as an authority, she would have no choice but to comply.

" Are you ready to represent?" Drake asked her as they opened a bottle of chilled clone blood. She crossed her ankles.

Looking down at her blouse, she sighed. " Does it matter?" She accepted the stemmed glass. " I am dressed as you want me to be, showing far more cleavage than I like. The Vampire Nation will always resist a turnblood as your queen. So fuck them all. It's not like they have to bed me anyway,"

Drake laughed. Women back then were not nearly as brazen as the women today. He actually liked it more than he ever thought he would. " Any man who touches you will die,"

Her brow lifted again. " Drake, what gives you the impression I would be able to sneak an affair?" Shaking her head at the impossible thought, she then raised the glass. " To tonight,"

" To tonight," He seconded, catching Emma sighing wistfully. " Emma, arrange for the plane. Emery, pack an overnight bag," More than happy to oblige, Emery changed into the skirt and then started packing a skirt, blouse, jeans, and a sweater into a Lipault suitcase with some hope that this night would leave her alive, whole, and mentally undamaged.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

The Vampire Nation, divided into the factions Carolos and Jairus, no longer overwhelmed the growing factions that joined no house. Rogue groups determined to topple the established houses waited to see the outcome of Drake's bid for power. Emery only wanted the entire evening to pass uneventfully. The party congregated in London at the Barnsbury facility, a private building that was once the home of the Berners Family. Vampires gained ownership when they killed Berners last descendant and purchased the extensive property. Within the building, the pounding of club music throbbed from the closed off dance club. Above them in the residential quarters, the lieutenants of the Carolos faction gathered to swear an oath to Drake.

Darren O'Sullivan, an Irish engineer, turned in 1987 and rose in the ranks of the Vampire Nation, and up until Eli Damaskinos's death, served the Damaskinos faithfully. O'Sullivan and his comrades rebelled against Danica Talos, thus creating Carolos. With the race's progenitor demanding the throne, he gladly offered over full allegiance once more. The moment his gaze shifted from the declaration of allegiance, he found himself instantly worried.

Two of his strongest lackeys and least trusted conversed in rapid whisper. Word already circulated that Drake took a queen – an American who up until recently traveled Europe and would never return to the United States. Her brother worked as a laborer in France and was engaged to the daughter of a French millionaire. Emery Nowakowski, as confirmed by his mole among Drake's familiars, would change within the 72 hours. Royan and Sasha loathed the rising of turnbloods if it wasn't them, and Darren feared they might make a move against her.

" Sir, they arrived at the gate," A messenger reported calmly from the opened door. " The progenitor and his queen,"

He couldn't complain about a turnblood named queen. Danica Talos, by comparison, made most female turnbloods demure. This queen would take her lead from Drake. Once more the Vampire Nation could assume control. If Drake didn't outright kill them in a cleansing, Darren intended to rise higher than the purebloods permitted him.

A hush fell over the fifteen top ranking members speaking on behalf of their lower ranking members. Purebloods served no purpose here and held no significant rank – especially since almost all of the Damaskinos children perished in their father's quest for becoming a daywalker. No pureblood associated themselves with the Talos house on principle that turnbloods served purebloods. All fifteen turnbloods counted the passing minutes for the inevitable oath and embracing of a new blooded vampire. 5…10…15…

"…like a tomb," A female voice, light and pleasing, remarked with subdued curiosity.

Deep laughter echoed in the corridor. " So is the life of a vampire. It was much harder in the medieval ages,"

" Because the hunting was locale specific? London must've been an easy hunting ground back in the day. Bursting with people. I wonder how many fell to the vampires before hunters assembled," The steady clicking of heels distracted the men from their own worries. Listening to the human speak so frankly of their lifestyle rubbed Darren the wrong way.

Drake's deep voice and equally frank answer further confused the Irishman. " All cities were hunting grounds, which is why your initiation will begin in the confines of your new home,"

" I can't hunt in the tower-"

" There is a familiar that will be turned. You will turn him," The voices stopped and in stepped an American no older than 25 wearing business casual accented with ruby earrings and a large medallion necklace in the shape of a tree enclosed in a circle. Tantalizing cleavage teased the less disciplined, revealing to Drake who exactly not to promote. Standing next to Drake, she was a provocatively dressed stick more than half the men in the room wanted to bleed dry. To her credit, she looked each of them in the eye and waited for Drake to offer guidance.

Pulling a seat out for his queen, Drake then seated himself next to her. Facing the fifteen men, he measured each one individually. Their chosen leader, Darren O'Sullivan, held his composure best – blank expression deserving of someone accustomed to serving. " Where are the faction leaders for Jairus?"

" They have chosen to not be present," Darren answered. " Everyone present speaks for those loyal to the Carolos faction,"

Drake nodded to Emery. " Your queen will be the point of contact. Emery, if O'Sullivan has any needs or concerns, it will be addressed immediately. O'Sullivan , you are the lead contact for the Carolos. Am I understood?"

All fifteen men moved to stand. Emery slowly followed, Drake taking her hand in his. His brown eyes relayed to her all she needed to know. " What is your wish then?" She asked, unable to find a suitable title appropriate for the situation.

Lordship? Warlord? King? Your Majesty? Your Grace? Sir? How does one address an immortal like Drake to show respect in front of other vampires?

" Gather the information, I must speak with the remaining Damaskinos loyalists," He vacated the room before she could ask where to find him. Facing the vampires before her, she took a seat again.

A pen and pad of legal paper placed before her. She thanked the serving vampire and dated the top of the page. " Let's get to the point and past the introductions. We will make them as we go along. Mr. O'Sullivan, once I am told of the resources available to me, I will attempt to provide. First things first, who's the biggest threat?"

" Biggest threats to the faction would be-"

" No. Not the prospective hazy threats but the known threats," She snapped. " Hazy threats are immaterial to the short term,"

" The Jairus faction," Darren answered her without hesitation, noting the manner of directness and no double meaning with great relief. The British always irritated him like that. Bless the Americans for being straightforward.


	4. Chapter 4

Armed with new confidence, and grateful to be of use finally, Emery jotted down the Jairus faction under the enemy column. " Any individuals not present that should be investigated due to security and loyalty concerns?"

" Two familiars – both have been unreliable lately," Everyone studied Emery, and Darren's unblinking stare put the human on edge. She took a deep breath, waiting for him to elaborate, and when he didn't, placed the pen back on the table top.

She swore he sneered at her. " And they were never unreliable before?"

Darren chose his words carefully. " Familiars are like toys. When they become useless, we remove them. Those that are deserving are turned," She sighed and shook her head. " That is the world you inherit,"

Her brow rose.

This invited the rest of the group to actually speak to her. " Our familiars know their place and have their own ranks. If they haven't risen in their own ranks, they don't even qualify for being turned,"

" Why would a familiar require immortality anyway? They're not the cattle-"

Lowering her head, she inhaled deeply. " This is what we are going to do. We are going to go from person to person. Introductions will be made as we go around the table. " Mr. O'Sullivan, and everyone else, I don't care what you think about familiars and what role they serve. I don't care if you're trying to prove a point to me. I don't care who you are, how you rank, and what you want. What I care about is names, circumstances, enemies, allies, assets, and resources. So, Mr. O'Sullivan, I need names of the familiars and any other concerns," She picked up the pen again, quite certain she just disappointed Drake and didn't give a damn. Six minutes later with a list of names and affiliations, she moved on to the next member of the group.

Each individual offered a new flavor of migraine. Halfway around the large table, the migraine peaked. Shortness of breath forced her to drop the pen and publicly place a hand to her chest. Each breath dragged from her more mental anguish at the slipping away of mortality. " The turning is uniquely devastating. A true torture. First your clarity. Then your morals, until all that remains is the monster within," Drake's deep voice invaded the singular focus to breathe.

She turned to the left. A younger Drake with brown long hair braided down his back sat in the chair completely out of the current element. Light leather armor sporting dirt and blood covered him head to toe, his skin miraculously unblemished.

The vampire language distracted her long enough to look away, scan the table, and look back.

The hallucination – how else would the Drake next to her exist? – did not dissipate and she didn't dare reach out and touch it. " Unable to concentrate? Soon your heart will cease to beat and you will wake a full fledged vampire,"

" Shut up," She said.

" When you feed, I will be there. Savoring the knowledge that you are mine. Forever-"

She pushed the chair back violently, the scraping of legs on stone flooring. " Fuck this. I am not some fucken saint or perfect little-"

Two big hands gripped her shoulders. " Emery,"

The American stared blankly past his arm, boring a visual hole into the man seated next to her.

" It's just a vision," He whispered.

Finally she turned from the younger Drake to the older Drake, rapidly collecting her scattered attention into a prepared apology. She refused to apologize to the hallucination and wished to simply withdraw.

Drake nodded to O'Sullivan. " Close the door," The visions she suffered now marked the beginning of the physical transformation. He removed the sheathed dagger from his leather jacket and placed it on the table. Death sped up the transformation. He always intended to plunge the ceremonial dagger through her chest and heart, now presented the best opportunity. " Sleep well, my Queen," Releasing her, he unsheathed the dagger. No one saw the dagger before it buried into the woman's chest, the simple hilt proudly sticking out.

Shock twisted her visage, and then she limply fell into him. He eased the dagger from her chest cavity with expertise. The legal pad fell to the table top as the pen fell to the floor. Lowering her into the chair she abandoned, Drake proceeded to clean off the dagger blade with a white cloth. " As my Queen started the meeting, I will finish it," He took back the legal pad and pen, picking up where she left off.

They reviewed the last half of the table's information. O'Sullivan occasionally glanced toward the dead woman, pitying her. At least his creator eased him into world. Drake tossed his queen into it without a life jacket.

Drake waited till only Darren remained after dismissal. " Are there any familiars ready to be turned?"

" None, Your Lordship,"

" Are there none that have proved themselves?"

" None that are worthy," Darren repeated firmly, holding open the door.

Lifting his queen into his arms, Drake cradled her close. He walked her back to the car and placed her in a body bag. Darren dutifully followed Drake the entire distance. " O'Sullivan, as soon as you're able, you will travel to Paris with one familiar to be turned," Alone in the car with Emery in the trunk, Drake plotted his next step carefully. He refused to turn anyone who did not prove themselves to him, and he needed an army that he could control. Emery needed to be a powerful figure in the vampire community. His solution used her abominably and spared him the trouble of campaigning endlessly for loyalists. Familiars wanted to be turned, his queen would need to feed and control herself. She wanted control. If she turned his army, then he earned not only a loyal queen but also a loyal army.

First they needed to return to Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

Drake tasked his queen with one all important task that was only superceded by her duty to serve him to the best of his needs. This task – as he called it a mother of all tasks – would consume the entirety of the month. His army of turned familiars needed a leader to trust in – and in his absence – she would be their leader. Perhaps this cycle, his queen would outlast his advisers because obviously his advisers couldn't hold together for the sake of the vampire race.

He needed purebloods, she had an army, and they would conquer the world. Secluded in an office on the second floor, Emery Nowankowski faced her 'children' in the famously awkward silent acceptance that they were all pawns in Drake's plans. " I vote we all pick a name and whenever we reference the task, it'll be easier. I think Overlord is tad overkill," She glanced along the conference table.

" Bloodlust," Leverett suggested.

" That's too straightforward," Julian snapped back. " It should be an inside joke,"

" I vote Dinosaur," The quietest member spoke up. The newest member only joined their ranks yesterday from Russia. Liev* Vasiliev served a vicious vampire who never intended to turn him, and when Drake offered him a better future, he accepted. To be turned by Drake's Queen, a new turnblood herself, assured him that his previous handler would not demand satisfaction. " It is befitting to the task at hand," His thick accent caused everyone to pause in their reflections.

Finally everyone nodded. " Here, here… Dinosaur is both an inside joke and not straightforward," Julian stated as he readied his pen and legal pad. " Do we all agree on Dinosaur?" Everyone's hand rose.

Satisfied that they properly named their operation, Emery spread the printed lists across the table. The rest made to follow suit with the copies given to them. " Operation Dinosaur is aimed at gaining the favor of purebloods but ultimately their resources. I don't care anymore for the high and mighty dumbass than I do the fact that he has millions in an offshore account and at least three capable vampires willing to obey his commands,"

" Why not more?" Liev* demanded.

" Mr. Vasiliev, all we need are three people. Someone to blend in. Someone to stand out. Someone capable," Emery listed her pre-requisites for assets before engaging assets to accumulate more assets.

Leverett sighed. " And which one are we to you?" No one bore her ill will. She tended to them after she fed on them and then checked in on them during the two days they would spend without responsibilities before being fatally stabbed on the sacrificial table in the initiation chamber. Everything about her spoke well of her character, even the little smile she had when she thought no one was looking.

" Liev* blends, Leverett is simply capable, and Julian loves to stand out-" Even now the Brit colored red at the attention focused on him. " Although he is British…" The last part lingered over the bonded group in all good humor.

" Just because I am British-" He pointed his pen at her without any fear of repercussion.

" You should relax, Julian. I am only teasing. Now onto business," Her tone took a warning tilt. " We need money and we need people. We can make do with one or the other and only achieve half our goals,"

Silence overwhelmed the table. Four people new to the vampire authority tasked with the impossible - separating vampires from their money.

" What do we know of purebloods? Collectively, as familiars, you have more experience in this than I," She swallowed hard and wanted to be more educated. To lead, she needed a better education on all things vampire. As of right now, she only stood above them all by laying down for the progenitor. " What are they always pursuing?"

Julian and Leverett started to argue about how much wealth swayed purebloods versus how much wealth actually swayed purebloods. Liev* leaned in toward Emery. " Might I suggest the food chain? Humans are their weakness,"  
" How so?"

" His Lordship chose you to be at his side. Other purebloods…"

" -have playthings that they favor?" She ended the sentence for him. He nodded, embarrassed. " That is a good lead, but it could take weeks to even hear hint of a rumor-"

Both Julian and Leverett stopped arguing, facing her. She sighed. Liev* leaned back not wishing to be part of an unspoken plan. " You could simply ask for their loyalty,"

" Ask? You mean beg,"

" There is a difference between asking and begging," Leverett said carefully. " If you come with gifts and an offer of peace, promises, and whatever other enticement, it is asking. If you go with nothing in addition, then it is begging,"

A slow clap started from the door, startling them all. " Politics never tires," Drake turned to Emery. " May I enter?" She waved him to take a seat.

" What do we have to offer besides Drake as an ally?" She took the opportunity of his arrival to stimulate the fledgling conversation.

Liev* cleared his throat. " There is of course the knowledge that the Talos House collected on their allies and enemies. Blackmail is a strong incentive with the proper leverage,"

Emery held up her hand. " What enemies do the houses have besides each other? Do we know of any hunters who'd be willing to join with us?"

" Blade," Drake announced.

" I thought the FBI apprehended him again," The news canvassed the story so thoroughly she believed him the serial killer with the longest kill list in known history and vampires to be a myth. Conspiracy theorists eager to latch onto anything countered vampires were real. At the time, she dismissed it all. Her brother started dating the daughter of a French millionaire while working in France under contract of a mercenary organization. Now, however, if someone were to say faeries existed and Changelings were real, she'd believe them.

Julian and Liev* started praying in the vampire language. Leverette waited till they finished their prayers. " He was freed by a rogue Nightstalker cell the vampires failed to flush out," How he knew this he did not elaborate.

" He's in the United States attempting to eliminate the House of Chthon," Drake shared. " He's no more the enemy than the ally, and should he stake you, Emery, you will be ashed,"

" Noted," Dying ceased to frighten her as much as living currently did. " So we contact him first? Or do we contact the purebloods first?"

" We'll contact Blade first, and then we'll take the blackmail and broker an alliance with the House of Erebus. Emery, Liev* will come with me. Julian and Leverett will stay with you to sort through the database,"

" I'll need Emma then,"

" Emma will always be yours to do with as you please," Drake answered her. " I will return to Paris once I have made contact," Liev* followed Drake with more relief than his comrades currently were permitted.

The laptop now became their favored tool as they started perusing through the database Danica Talos so wisely ordered created and maintained. The precision of a surgeon matched their own growing interest as more details unearthed connections not even the former familiars suspected. Before they glanced at the clock four hours passed and Emma dutifully recorded the random details that caught their curiosity.

The running commentary bordered on improper. " Oh, look at that. The purebloods do like their playthings after all," She referenced to her remark to Liev* earlier. " I wonder if he's still alive – no. Blade needs to slow down his crusade,"

" That's not the only thing that needs to slow down. This asshole is running through familiars like a bag of M&Ms to a fat kid,"

" Experimenting with the vampire strain is suicide. Haven't they learned from their own lack of ability to walk in sunlight? What did they think would happen? That click-boom, daywalker!"

All of them laughed at the audacity of the hope. Emma allowed herself to relax as she noted the way Leverett took his cues from Emery and Emery teased Julian mercilessly. Leverett, 20, Emery, 25, and Julian, 32, all hated vampires of their own, yet on the command of the progenitor jumped to conquer the world. The Frenchman, American, and Brit bonded more in the short acquaintance than they might've in a mortal lifespan.

" What do you think Drake actually is? I know he's Sumerian, but what actually is he? A god? A demi-god?"

" He's Sumerian, and Sumerians worshipped city-gods. That makes him a god,"

" Yes, but Drake almost died at Blade's hand,"

" He didn't die though,"

" Gods are invulnerable-"

" Does it matter what he is? He is our creator, and that means we respect his existence,"

They argued about this for several more minutes before moving onto the turnbloods they individually knew. Unfortunately those they associated with held no relation to who they wanted to reach. Retiring they argument, they sought sleep to attack the problem tomorrow. Tomorrow offered more hints and information, more inappropriate conversations, and more dead ends than a city.

Drake returned to find them piecing together bits of information to houses and individuals on multiple white boards in different colors. " You went through the entire database?"

Leverett stopped writing out a name in blue. " Half the database. We could use Blade's memory if he's willing to lend it,"

" Emery, what is the takeaway?" Drake asked as he looked it over with increasing interest and growing confusion.

She moved to her feet from the computer. " Well, we determined that the houses themselves have distinct tribes. Tribes make the houses, blah blah. In all reality, the Vampire Nation is just another House, and the Talos understood that," She pointed out Danica Talos's private network on one white board. " Damaskinos, who's been around for far too long, has no surviving child. He killed two of them in the Reaper Affair. The others, we are assuming, died through various manners similar. That's old news. Talos however uncovered something more. Danica, however she did it, discovered that Damaskinos had for a long time experimented with genetics. The Talos imported it to dogs, but Damaskinos actually followed Frost's example and tried to make a half-breed like Blade. He failed in every time,"

" So you're saying that there could be others like that in the world? More Blades?" His voice lifted.

She nodded. " Possible, but Blade's mother was bitten hours before the c-section. If the baby isn't born right away, we can only assume that they kill the mother and consequently rot away in the womb," A shiver went down her spine. " Damaskinos tried the natural way, but that failed and the Reapers came next. The takeaway is that the child is possible. They might be dead, in hiding, or what have you,"

Julian related more names and connections to Leverett.

" What else did Talos uncover?" His mind furiously worked to commit the growing web to memory.

She sat on the table. " Nothing out of the ordinary,"

" And what is ordinary?"

Julian pointed out the webs of networks. " All vampires have one rule – do not intermix with houses unless you must. The House of Leichen and the House of Chthon for example are sworn enemies,"

" Go on," Drake assumed that red meant death as he counted the number of familiars various vampires killed. A 'graveyard' white board listed the dead familiars recorded in the database.

" From what we know, purebloods don't make public appearances," Emery pointed to the white board by Drake. " It's a short list, well shorter than our graveyard,"

Emma entered the office with fresh coffee.

" It's a start," Drake conceded.

" How did Liev* perform?" She poured herself a cup of coffee, more out of habit than necessity.

" He performed well. He's working with Blade, and another person will join your ranks,"

Leverett and Julian both exchanged weary glances. They remembered the visions upon turning – Emery laying in the dark of a chamber, huddled in fear. Those visions never shared with anyone but themselves, and Emery withheld her own visions of Drake.

" This person is a hunted former associate of a criminal organization. He was the familiar of the Erebus house. You will use him to build our own ranks of familiars. I want capable people. Soldiers, fighters, politicians, the wealthy,"

As Leverett and Julian were none of these, they wondered if this would overthrow their budding queen. " It appears we are to welcome more company rapidly,"

" The waterfall was going to build, Julian, it was only a matter of time," Emery corrected him quickly. " How soon?"

As Drake gave her a perspective time and praise on their progress, the two men counted down the days of their unfettered influence on the still pliable Emery. Two more days of hard work filled the office with white boards, a depressing graveyard, and the long list of people to recruit or observe. Finally faced with a stopped flow of information they began to plot the various operations Drake demanded.

Operation Dinosaur was always in effect. On top of that, Operation Spider would pursue the web of familiars and Operation Sunlight would introduce their own houses and blood banks. With an open wound of free flowing cash and resources, Drake launched his bid for power and the authority of his name and a handful of turnbloods. Emery distrusted Blade, always counting the half-breed as an enemy.

Drake's recruit, an irish man by the name Fergall Murphy, arrived in Paris. Emery walked into the initiation chamber expecting a nervous man. She found a red headed older man sitting calmly in the chair. The moment their eyes met she wished Drake turned him instead. " Hello,"

" I am ready," His thick accent made her wonder how Drake found him in the US. Had he fled there?

She made herself comfortable on his lap, holding his head in her hands. " Are you?"

He never blinked.

The lure of blood called forth fangs. She wasted no time on feeding from him. His blood, always repulsive only because it belonged to Murphy, sated her appetite. For his strength, he hesitated to drink from her wrists. She forced it against his mouth and forced his head forward until finally he lapped and suckled the blood.

After she pulled her wrist back, she leaned over and whispered into his ear. " 72 hours. In the last four hours, you will lay on that table and suffer a dagger through the heart by Drake. All you were is no more. Welcome to the House of Dagon,"


	6. Chapter 7

Emery's web expanded slowly, manipulated by Drake's choices in people and the still dangling offer to Blade who she relied on circulated between Julian, Leverett, and Fergall. Leverett now permanently aided Drake in his dealings with the Carolos faction. Drake's test for Leverett, the extermination of the Jairus faction, hovered over the young vampire's head. Drake's attentions to her increased becoming a twisted game for the woman's mind to lose itself in.

It is one thing to 'romance' the Vampire Nation into obeying him. It is another to lavish her with constant compliments, rough sex, and then turn around and unleash her on paranoid vampires only to yank her back to his side and crack the whip at everyone. She believed that he dangled her as a punishment - her inexperience with the numerous demands and slyness frustrated the best of vampires. Never once had she seen him be angry when they failed to show significant progress.

" Drake," She asked of him as they visited the initiation chamber. " Why take a queen if you are capable without one?"

He blocked her against the wall, hands against her wrists. His facial construction contorted into the red demonic monster he entered the world as. A shiver of fear ran up her spine, the gut instinct twisting. He smelled different in his true form - almost as if he defied all blood typing and just created his own blood type. " Ask what you truly wish to know," His tongue licked up her neck, teeth teasing skin.

She hated this - the fear of being killed by him. Being offered as bait so that he can lure Blade into another showdown. " Why did you choose me?"

In a flash he went from gripping her wrists to holding her by the throat with one hand while the other lifted the house of dagon silver and jade medallion he required her to wear at all times in public. " A woman in danger. A woman who laid eyes on me without screaming. A woman to turn into the ultimate queen. If she withstands the politics and destructive humanity that pollutes this earth," He hissed in supreme vehemence. His eyes glowed, grip tightening. " A woman who knows I am patient but not naive or soft on inaction. You bow and pay lip service, mold to my body for pleasures of forbidden pleasure, and loathe me for making you want more. Even now you hate me, but in the rising rays of light, you will lay beneath me, moaning my name submitting to my will. I smell your growing lust, and in your lovely humane soul you wince at your own inaction against my will. You tell me why I choose to take a queen,"

She flinched under the intense stare. Beast to prey. Lover to lover. Abuser to victim. " It's fun," She uttered the words that Fergall said days prior to the same question. " I'm nothing more than a doll,"

" Hate me for objectifying you," He dared her.

She wanted to look away. He tilted her chin up and turned her head, his teeth ripping into her throat. Drake savored the gushing blood, licking at the broken skin to heal it's broad edges. She stopped fighting once the lightheadedness controlled her basic instincts of flight. His voice weaved into the very fabric of life as she clung to him, taking on an echo effect, almost dream like.

" Soon an innocent woman will be lead into this chamber, and you will feed from her. Bleed her dry," He held her chin in place and looked her in the eye. " Death will become you and you will become death. You are not a nurturing mother to my army. You are my vicious queen who will ruthlessly lead it into victory and submission of all our foes. I will continue this lesson repeatedly until you learn to be the proper queen to Dagon,"

He may as well have spit on her, for the power of his order dragged her into darkness and primal urges she foolishly attempted to suppress. In vain it snarled at her and rattled the 'cage'. Emery wrapped her arms around her knees drawn to her chest. Her body started to exhibit lack of control, morality intermixing with desire and necessity to morph into a twisted heap of lies and illusion. Her hatred for Drake strengthened, coddled in a womb of wounded morality and lost strings to mortality.

Her last clear memory is that of a woman pushed into the room by Drake before the door closed and locked. Her next clear memory evolved from hazy, waning bloodlust. Covered in blood head to toe, strength turned into a side effect of a powerful euphoric drug-like possession. She looked down at her hands and past them to spy the source of vampiric euphoria. A woman pale of skin and no pulse or body warmth lay in on a blood splattered floor, limbs twisted in grotesque angles.

Slowly clapping hands turned her attention to Drake in his preferred human form. She clenched her fists at her slow walked toward her. Her arm raised up against conscience choice, Drake catching her fist in a much larger fist. His fangs bared in a snarl. " You should learn to control yourself better if you expect to face down purebloods. The 'Vampire Nation' is made of up of twelve houses. Demaskinos lead one house. Your intel was wrong," He squeezed her fist, igniting a full array of pain. " I learned that Blade when I should have learned it from you,"

Emery cried out as blood leaked out between Drake's fingers. " I didn't know,"

He lowered her arm back to her side still holding her fist hostage. " Ignore the pain. It's all mental," He instructed calmly. " You were not a familiar. Your familiars failed you and for that they are punished," His detachment and bare seedling of humanity stopped him from understanding her inexperience with vampires - or he just didn't care. She took solace in that he didn't blame her for this failure.

Drake pulled her close by the wrist and tended to the injury he purposely inflicted.

The clean up crew entered to clear out the fresh victim. Drake lead his queen away from the initiation chamber with growing confidence her humanity dwindled each destructive violent domestic abusive attack he committed against her. He helped her bathe in the shower, her scent ripe and ready for the plucking from the likes of him. He carried her off to bed to remind her who she answered to in and out of it. Afterwards he sent her back to the conference room to regroup with her advisers. She noticed each person using only one hand for their various needs and tasks. Drake removed their non=dominant hands ( presumably). Her hand still hurt, the fresh blood easing the immediate pain without instant healing.

She sat down silently at the head of the resin and wood artistically designed conference table. Her gaze tracked across the chunks of wood in anger and fury at Drake's method of punishment and instruction. " Welcome to today's meeting. Our target," She accessed the laptop permanently stationed in the conference room, chicken pecking her password. " Is none other than House Erebus. It is the largest house of the Vampire Nation and will need to be the most divided. House Leichen extended an invitation to discuss negotiations,"

" At the very least they won't destroy humans on sight," Julian faced her, tucking his handless arm on his lap. " Have you accepted?"

" I think the better question is why did they extend it, and more so would I be discussing it if we were only going to debate it? Approval has already signed off. Emma!" The door opened and Emery's assistant stepped through the door. " We'll need to send invitations to the House of Leichen and meet on neutral ground. Are you aware of neutral grounds?"

Emery's assistant since day one, Emma understood her place in the House of Dagon and also understood her mortality depended on Emery's good will. That said, she also obeyed orders from Dagon/Drake to not help them more than necessary or risk being fed upon by new bloods.

" I will reference maps immediately for suitable rendezvous locations," She bowed her head and stepped back, hand still still on the flat rectangular handle.

" Fergall will help you. His experience as a former bodyguard," Emery looked directly at the irish man and nodded toward the french woman. " And courier will be of great use," Her jaw set. Drake handicapped her people and now she needed to wait till they all regrew their hands before meeting with the chosen Leichen member. " Julian, I need to know who our familiars are, and if they can be used to arrange it without being killed by Leichen,"

Leverett stopped attempting to fix his shirt sleeve. " A true queen wouldn't care,"

Emma bowed out of the room. Fergall wordlessly obeyed the snappy order.

Her eyes landed on the young man. " I don't care what he-who-will-not-be-acknowledged has harped on. I care about preserving assets and resources. Vampires may own governments but what good is wasting resources? I prefer to keep mine breathing," She tucked her hands out of sight, the claws sharper and longer than the average vampire.

Emma and Fergall leaned over a large map of Paris that marked territorial lines of the houses. After selecting a location they google mapped it and viewed the area via last satellite image taken.

Emery breathed deeply and batted down the primal urges to rip Drake a new - new something! " Julian, who do we know is in Leichen?" She scrutinized her map on the wall of people still alive.

" They are the most peaceful of vampires. Largest blood banks. It wouldn't be hard to scope them out," He answered. Everyone forced their eyes up out of fearful respect to the punishment.

Checking the time on the laptop , Emery smiled. She loved Paris. France teased her with locations she had yet to visit and she needed to deal with politics. Come to think of it, why select a location in the city except for convenience? It's Europe! " Emma, check out french sites that receive tourists. Julian, we'll use a french familiar to meet with one of their familiars,"

Leverett pinned his notepad with his arm stub and snapped the pen unintentionally. " I'll have Emma call him," He tossed the remains at the garbage can and missed.

Standing, Emery reached down to pick up the laptop and flexed her hand Drake injured. It healed, a tingling sensation overtaking any other current nerve sensation. Putting it out of her mind, she plotted how to protect her people. Whether this is another lesson intended by Drake, she still wanted to kill Drake. Between the show and sex, she reflected on whether she'd help Blade try to kill Drake. Answer? None. Therefore at the moment, Emery tolerated her human shame for not fleeing an abusive significant other.

Not that Drake permitted it.

Holding her head high, Emery walked past Emma and Fergall to the tower apartment that she shared with Drake. The many steps helped her anger fade, and by the time she reached the last floor before the apartment she stepped into the elevator and prepared herself to deal with the one monster that destroyed anything normal. She punched in the keycode and then slid the identification card through the sensor, unlocking the door. Placing the laptop on the counter of the open planned kitchen, she slipped out of her heels and removed the obligatory jewelry.

Mira wordlessly scrubbed out the kitchen sink of blood. Emery listened to the coarse grinding of the abrasive pad as if it were a body dragging on the floor over gravel. She walked toward Mira and stopped a breath from her before stepping backward equally silent. Full blooded effect wooed her entire being in harmony. Flexing her hands again, she sensed something different about herself. Probably another vampire thing, she ultimately decided before taking a seat and sprawling out to think.

Being the queen of Dagon is frustrating and impossible at times. For an ancient being who decided modern humans are weak and stupid, he certainly liked to play games with them as a cat would bat a mouse around before finally killing it. Leverett's mission to eliminate the Jairus faction of the former Demaskinos lead house is the only mission Drake forbid her involvement with. But! That didn't mean she couldn't assist Julian in his own rite of passage as Drake had yet to forbid her from helping with that.

Already briefed to not overly help any of the punished vampires, queen included, Emma evaded Julian's attempt to use her to call their french police officer; Leverett's demand for search results of the Leichen's known safe houses; and Fergall's sexual advances . In respect to Fergall, he creeped her out both by age and character. Unknown to Emery, but not to Drake, Emery's brother received a 'bonus' in exchange for Emery become Drake's queen.

Rhys Nowakowski fortune of 100,000 euros turned into a down payment for a home he'd co-own with his soon-to-be-wife. Emma's responsibility existed as long as Rhys lived - to ensure his comfort and life of ease. Drake's commitment to Emery extended beyond his possessing her body, mind, and mortality. It enveloped the immediate family as a preventive measure to encourage his queen's loyalty.

Emma considered it a low move and prayed that earning a comfortable six figure per year allowed her to look past these moments of discomfort. Drake coldly informed her that she'd always answer to him or his queen, and death by old age nigh impossible. She hoped that Emery took pity on her and gave her a merciful, short, painless death before the progenitor of evil took action.

She started at the hand on her neck. " Are you intending to take tomorrow off for your anniversary?" Julian stuffed his hand in his pocket and shield the other tucking his arm behind his back.

Dusk settled over them. Julian's resistance to solar rays shielded him from suffering debilitating ashing. Compared to Fergall Murphy, she let her guard down and relaxed. " It must be hard to never share a bed with your lady friend. Do you miss her?"

His gaze shifted to her wedding ring, a small diamond on a silver band. " At times,"

" I have to go. I'm already late," She shifted her jacket sleeve back to reveal a gold, ruby encrusted wrist watch.

He stepped back toward the tower building that was many things - home, office, and feeding pit. " May you enjoy your evening, Madame Beaufort," Watching her step into the company car, Julian's jaw grinded. He smelled Emery before she strolled out of the building still garbed in the same clothes from their brief meeting. " Madade Dagon,"

Her lip twitched. " Fuck him," She leaned against the building and crossed her arms. " I need you to do something," Julian faced her ready to receive orders.


	7. Chapter 8

Midnight.

Julian glanced down a his basic metal banded wrist watch. On his ring finger, a House of Dagon signa ring revealed his new loyalties. Per the orders of Emery, if you became a member of the house, you needed to boast of it to the world in one form or another. Emery wore various necklaces. Fergall preferred a signa ring. Leverett adorned cuff links. The many others that their queen turned expressed their support in various manners - jewelry, a clothing brand created by an designer Emery delighted in turning, accessories, etcetera.

He tensed and turned.

Blade emerged from the shadows.

" Welcome to Paris," He held out his hand to the imposing african american male clad in black armor and a black trench coat.

Blade glanced down at the offered hand and shook it. In doing so, he turned the hand to search for a tattoo and discovered none.

" You familiar with Dagon's chosen queen?" Julian pulled out a pack of cigarettes ( Or fags as he called them) and opened them after packing them. " The name Emery Nowakowski mean anything to you?"

" Professional tourist," The older male leaned against the wall of the building as Julian lit the cigarette with his cheap lighter. " You realize that you're flammable?"

Julian shrugged. " It's amazing what you miss once you lose it," He slipped the lighter and cigarettes back into his coat pocket.

" What should I know about the professional tourist?" Blade pressed.

Julian puffed on the cancer stick. " She's a travel blogger and youtuber. Makes her income off of peeling back Europe's layers to the non-traveler. Drake plans on sending her out to resume that job. The true mission is to scout out enemy strength and locations. She'll need help, There's a limit to the support Fergall and I can provide as we travel with her,"

The professional vampire killer cocked his head. " Am I hearing you right? You want me to protect a vampire queen?"

" We know you have support cells that span throughout the civilized world," Julian lowered the cigarette. " You smoke?" Blade shook his head. " We want the same thing as you do, less hostile vampires in the world decimating unsuspecting human populations,"

" Spoken by a vampire,"

Julian faced Blade. " They call you Day Walker. Our queen calls you an unfortunate soul trapped between two worlds. She understands your position and is well informed of your history killing vampires. She wants to help you retire, train up new hunters," Julian stubbed out his cigarette and glanced past Blade at a passing car on the corner. " If you want that future, it is beneficial to help us,"

Blade measured Julian's words before reaching into his trench coat. He withdrew a silver stake. " I'll retire when I'm ready," Julian pulled on his leather gloves ready to accept the implement. " Maybe it's time your house reached out further than Europe. The House of Chthon is a foe commonly shared," He let it drop into Julian's open palm.

The Brit failed to comprehend the significance of the stake. " You may want to explain why I need this," He demanded.

" That's the contract should your queen choose to accept it," Blade answered him. " End Chthon, and we'll discuss further terms,"

Julian placed the stake in his coat pocket. He walked back toward the one protected vampire club for a drink and 'bite'. One perk of being a member of House of Dagon is the constant flow of bodies. Drake claimed the bodies belonged to criminals and homeless and drug addicts. Julian knew otherwise because his main responsibility to procure the bodies. He attempted to pull from the criminal underworld, and when the contacts in the authorities said they had to let loose known killers and drug dealers because of technicalities and lack of evidence, he scooped up those people too. The problem with that stemmed from 'disappearances' being reported in the paper and the center of at least two conspiracy theories on the internet. He partnered with the only option that could support the house without becoming a major target.

The blood farm resided under their main club. Supported by investments in stocks and other less 'known' options for a respectable profit, the club operated like any normal club with the exception of supporting and serving vampire clientele instead of humans. Julian's positions as head of operations at the club demanded he fill the vacancies in the farm's body bags or else a shortage of blood may force their new members to hunt in dangerous tides of political war. He used the back entrance to enter the club and walked through the darkened corridors, weaving through a large open room filled with scattered tables and booths, walking up the steps that lead to the office. A green key unlocked the office door.

As the door swung open, Draken entered Julian's view. His superior lounged on the white sofa. " The queen wishes to retire my rival. My rival refuses. And now you're going to report back to her that he refused," Julian reached into his pocket and exposed the silver stake. " Ah. This will be useful in thrusting into our enemies hearts," He removed it from Julian's still hand.

A moment's debate lead to Julian sitting behind the desk. " I was following orders,"

" Yes, you were, and you will lead her to believe that I am ignorant of this attempted dark alley deal," Drake polished the stake surface and tried to find his reflection in it. " I want my beloved humanely tainted queen to flex her will. It is most amusing and interesting after untold centuries of rest,"

Silence filled the void, Julian waiting to be killed or permitted to send the email.

The silver stake dropped into his pen holder. Drake picked up Julian's new business card, a rectangular crimson red background and pleasantly contrasting golden lettering in bold font. " Send it."

Both men refused to acknowledge each other as Julian logged into the vampire network. Drake took note of the other decoration choices. The british staple, teapot and cup in the corner on a simple metal and glass stand. Even the color scheme, a metallic gray on the walls, the white sofa, and metal and glass furniture blended into a neutral theme best suited for a small business. The red and gold were a rebellion then?

Anxiety picked at Julian, expecting to be staked on the spot. Drake continued to linger in the office, without any outward purpose. " It is sent," Julian informed him gravely.

" Keep me informed if Blade accepts her offer," Drake tucked the business card back into the metal holder.

A half hour passed before Julian let a breath out and he muttered a prayer. An hour after leaving Julian at his new 'business', Drake returned to the Dagon Tower to find his queen pacing their bedroom in irritation, head bent in concentration. He removed his shirt and tossed it toward the bathroom. She held up a hand toward him. " Not tonight. Not now,"

" What's wrong, my lovely flower?" He sidled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. " Who has upset you?" He purred in her ear.

She stiffened and plucked one arm off her hip. " I am not turning Emma or Mira. They're nice, loyal people who should live mortal lives. Besides, just a moment ago there were three people standing in that kitchen watching me blog about Paris. Dead people clothed in ancient fashion," Drake pulled her to him and held her still. " Damnit, Drake, I'm not in the mood to be romanced!"

His fangs plunged into her neck before he licked at the leaking blood. " It's a natural part of the change,"

" Fuck the change. I'm tired of hearing voices, and visions that slide between insane and historically hypnotic. I'm tired of having bones broken, being bled dry, and killing people. Just fuck it,"

He stopped drinking the sweet red nectar. For the briefest of seconds his eyes cast down and shame touched his soul. Her innocence, the latest victim in his bid for world domination, clung to life support via offers to Blade and structuring his house as humanely as possible. He admired her efforts even if they'd ultimately fail. She peered straight forward mournfully, likely seeing more people connected only by blood of progenitors faithfully passed down.

" What was it like?" She whispered, a trembling child in comparison to the stupidly brash young man he'd been in his distant distant past. Granted his idea of survival differed from hers given the age they'd originally grown up in. " When you experienced the madness? Not just the hunger and vampiric madness, but the people. Those who existed in societies and empires lost, when precious knowledge is just lost because of greedy, religious zealots,"

" My creator was a man who turned from god," He mumbled.

" Which one?"

No hint of bitterness or mockery. He kissed her healing neck and relaxed in her youth. " It no longer matters," Releasing her, he laid on their bed and watched her stare at nothing. Progenitors are rare, and one progenitor once said that it is fated when the death of the last is near they will discover another to continue the legacy. Exactly what did that mean? He doubted Emery could kill him, putting his worth on Blade instead. How soon is soon? Tomorrow? A decade? Century?

Her eyes wandered toward him before she huffed and retreated to the shower to dwell on her visions and ghosts.

No, he held no grudge against her for trying to reshape monsters for the better. Her goals, misguided as they are, represented the person she is. As a man accustomed to leading, he willingly released the reins for a vacation from responsibility. Who knows? She may pleasantly surprise him.

Familiar warmth crawled up next to him, strawberry scented hair pervading his resting senses. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Drake draped his arm around her, obliging her intimate needs. He found himself in the middle of a burning library of Alexandria untouched by the flames. Emery attempted to read the scrolls of wisdom except every scroll she unrolled blanked out its precious contents. She let out a growl in frustration and sat down in the middle of a burning bench in personal frustration. A young woman cloaked in desert garb joined her, the two women sitting in silence. Drake lingered back to give them the privacy and moved outward to gaze upon an ancient city celebrated across the learned world.

He almost forgot how the visions provided their people with an escape from reality. Progenitors never died. Their souls simply entered the sacred 'afterlife' to aid future progenitors. That's not to say old grudges died or were forgiven between progenitors. In fact Drake and Solomon still argued about the full truth of Solomon's story as it is told in the bible.

The woman next to Emery is the famous Nebet, Egypt's first female vizier. As the two ladies engaged in conversation about the city of Alexandria, Emery listened to every word with spellbound fascination.

If Nebet guided Emery well, Drake need not worry about her leadership at all.

The following night Drake consciently welcomed Emery to his reality.

A battlefield turned red with the lifeforce of hundreds upon hundreds dead, slain by enemy or the monster that stood among the dead like a proud tyrant. Emery, wearing only a basic tunic, leggings, and uncomfortable boots, stood yards away from Dagon. Wind whistled across the eery void of life.

" Dagon," She called out.

The wind whipped her hair across her face. She brushed it out of her eyes in agitation. His demonic form held its back to her.

" Drake," She called out again.

Calling him 'Honey' or 'Mon Cher' simply is forbidden. He fit neither pet name and likely kill her for making him soft.

She stalked toward him, sliding around bodies half expecting at least one person to be half dead for the purpose of a jumpscare. He turned to her, holding out his hand. She knew if she withheld it, he'd make her regret it. Finally she stood at his side, her hand rested in his. His eyes locked on her instead of the dead bodies and desert beyond the bloodbath.

" Do you recall that I informed you my queens were unable to bear children?" He asked in the most peaceful tone she ever heard him exercise.

Her brow quirked. " Vaguely," Admittedly lately with the building of a legion and doing battle with immortals, she didn't care about minor remarks uttered in insignificant past point in time.

" I lied,"

She leaned against him.

Drake stroked her cheek and pressed his mouth against hers. The split jaw and extra teeth touched her lips. Before she could run, the barbed tongue touched her cheek in warning. " Do you know where you are now?" His deep voice thrummed with beastial influence.

Hell? The afterlife? A coma? Some alternate reality? Emery never quite figured out what this place is, and she already ruled out several possibilities.

" I don't," She scanned the bodies layering the ground praying that none of them leapt up ready to engage them in battle. She moved closer to Drake instinctively.

The demonic form faced her fully now, his right foot crushing the skull of a fallen foe. Emery heard the skull crack under Dagon's full weight of bone and muscle mass. " You are in my world, where we are god's." His clawed fingers left bloody marks on her arms as he appreciated her form.

Her blank expression matched her expectations. His intimidation failed to explain how this is relevant to her.

" It is where I produced the first purebloods with my first queen. She bore me thirteen children, all who are now dead, their bloodlines extinct." Her mind tried to fathom why this meant anything. Perhaps he desired more pure blooded children.

His split jawed mouth smashed against hers. She fought to move away, overpowered by millenia of experience and strength. She blinked to reality, briefly glimpsing the form of Dagon rising above her with lustful intentions. Blinking into the progenitor vision blood covered her shoulder and neck, Emery loathed her body's betrayal. It isn't that she refused sex with Drake - she saw no reason to refuse it. She just wanted him to have sex like a normal man, but that'd be asking too much from him.

Pain and exhaustion no longer plagued her. His arms supported the majority of her weight, and when he withdrew his fangs, Emery swayed. He tilted her chin up with one finger. " You are changing. Evolution is taking place. Do you not sense it?"

She gripped at his arms, fingers finding little hold.

" A being evolved from a fortunate chain of genetics, and your blood sings with life," He whispered against her lips, " You are becoming like me. A progenitor, I wonder if your brother shares the same gift,"

The battlefield faded away into bloody sheets, her body too weak to fight back. His form shifted back to human as he held her in his arms.

" Progenitor, monster...survivor," He whispered with emphatic emotional anger.

Her eyes glossed over and fresh blood introduced via wrist to her starving veins. She drowned in its drunken euphoric memory heavy richness, her own memories blurred as the past hinted at her mind without breaking the veil of silence and secrecy.

His smooth hand guided her head back to the pillow. " When you wake, we will feed again. It is the only way to break down the evolutionary barriers to your true potential," A stunned Emery lay in solemn peace for a day before waking in the initiation chamber. Drake chained her to the altar. On the other end of the altar a blindfolded man begged for his life.


	8. Chapter 9

At the bar, Leverett chuckled at his comrade's problems. After the confused and irritated manager retreated to the office to access applications. Julian sat down next to Leverett, a french man born and raised in Calais. " You should hire locals," Julian glared at the frenchman for stating the obvious.

" Let's not pretend that they too won't disappear," Julian muttered under his breath. The vampire houses, particularly Armaya, are well aware of the organization that kidnapped tourists, sold off rights to kill said tourists, and then disposed of the bodies. Vampires sometimes sold their familiars into the organization instead of murdering them outright. " Why are you here?"

Leverett slid a picture across the bar top. " Spider produced this. His name is Yamamoto Haruki. He launders for House of Chthon. Turns out he's responsible for helping Erebus balance their finances despite the governments in our pockets," Julian slipped the picture into his suit pocket. " No action today?"

" We're still setting up the club. The help we hired was supposed to be part of the opening in a week, despite the fact that they're newly blooded. Breasts are more important to them, and they think they can outsmart known killers, Running this house like a business is harder than seducing Dinosaur to produce results,"

" We have to try," Leverett opened his can of cloned blood and let it sit. " At least we know who to shake down for the account numbers, not that he'll tell us, and if he does, he likely won't see freedom for quite some time given Chthon will be busy trying to kill him and his family,"

There are days that Julian hated his new life and then there are days that he hates it with a passion. Going after possibly 'innocent' people tugged at his moral fibers. It happened to most everyone that joined them, with the exception of Fergall Murphy and his ilk. Emery started to slip into the neutral zone, no longer completely against using real blood and choosing to indulge Drake in his abusiveness time to time.

" Have you talked to our fearless leader as of late?" Julian glanced over at him. " She's overworked,"

Playing a game of solitaire on his phone, Leverett shrugged. " Having a sense of structure among newly introduced is more beneficial than madness. But you aren't wrong about her attitude of late," He auto-finished the game and started another. " Gained a new sense of perspective, almost as if she conferenced with Sun Tzu," He never glanced up, even while drinking the canned blood.

Modernity and cell phones created what Julian considered a social disease, and he especially wanted the young french man to act more maturely. " It isn't Sun Tzu's tactics being put to action. I'm not sure who she's emulating, but it isn't Drake," He let out a sigh and checked the time. " I have a meeting with vendors to set up shipments for drink of choice. Bottled, canned, or raw. Don't linger long unless you want hired on,"

The young man pocketed his phone. " Don't worry. I have to go to your homeland and meet with O'Sullivan. He's planning an economical attack against Erebus and won't give me details unless I physically visit him," Checking his wallet, he wandered toward the main entrance without a sense of urgency.

Business shaped Julian's day, removing him from his past as a private tutor and forced him into another discipline entirely. Leverett's short flight to England and arranged meeting with Darren O'Sullivan occupied the young man for three days until his return to Paris. At that point in time, Emery implemented more rules and 'suggestions' if one wished to elevate themselves above others. Drake's non-reactions to her assertiveness convinced those close to her that the godlike being waited for the moment to strike and lead.

Days blended into one another, Dagon slowly turning from rabble rousing upstarts with a dream to a legitimate challenger of the weaker houses.

Slipping out one night with no warning to Drake, Emery caught a private flight to Russia and landed in Yekaterinburg, Russia five hours later. She called Drake after landing in Russia to inform him of her intent to meet personally with Russian based pureblood. For extra measure she recruited an interpreter although she planned to conduct the meeting in the vampire tongue. Funny thing was the vampire tongue originated from a now dead language not recorded in history.

The private airport met Emery and her team with an escort in black non-descript vehicles. To be honest she hadn't thought this through entirely but the familiars exchanged information and skype with Leichen's lieutenants assured Emery this 'could' work. What she harbored as a hope, if hope transformed into disaster, her blood might save her. While she still lacked the ability to shift to Drake's form, she gained a grander, more in-depth primal dominance that separated the human mind and vampiric mind into almost competing entities. Some days one side almost conquered the other. Other days they agreed to a truce for the sake of survival.

" Welcome to Russia, the motherland of Winter," The dark haired male greeted Emery in a rough accent that hurt her ears. " You are most dressed for the occasion,"

Clothed in a fur lined leather coat, a white blouse, and black jeans, Emery resembled a fashion model more than queen of a progenitor. Her signa ring of Drake's house sign stood out as interesting but not overly expensive. " I wasn't born in a winter wonderland. Born in Florida and then lived in Alabama and Maryland for a few years before Mom and Dad settled in Colorado," She smiled and held out her hand. " You are?"

" Fyodor Konovalov, we spoke through email," He shook her hand, two pumps before letting go. " Your translator is broken,"

She laughed. Stupid translators, enemies of all respectable communication. " Google can be misleading at times," A quick glance toward her phone promptly put her back on course. " Shall we call your superiors and start the proper negotiations?"

Her awkwardness pinched even her escort's trust this would end well. Emery's mentally berated herself for not better preparing herself for this encounter. Hindsight is 20/20 as they say.

Mr. Konovalov offered her his arm. " We have our finest selection of cloned wine," Emery wrapped her arm through his and walked the short distance to the SUV that transport them to the safe house.

Her two guards tried to follow, the reluctant translator dragging his feet as well, all three directed to the following car. It crossed Emery's mind that they might kill her and her escort, and in defense against this paranoid rogue thought she also hoped her show of trust lead to their show of trust. The trip through the city pulled her attention away from the cloned blood to the new city she had yet to explore. Unable to read, write, or speak Russian, her eyes feasted on the architecture with a reverent respect only an outsider wanting to explore could express.

The Leichen escort permit her the freedom to ask questions about their home city and in turn answered in earnest as a local may. The chronologically older Mr. Konovalov enjoyed her youthful energy and fresh eyes, stating so once their main safehouse appeared in view. The car pulled into an underground garage structure of a residential high rise building. Emery tensed up, and then glanced over at the familiar, Mr. Konovalov. The high rise defied her expectations from the start.

The underground parking garage lead to another garage adjacent to a neoclassical facade and grander 'older' structure. In that garage, they parked and gathered together to advance to the house's main quarters and operations. Her escort flanked her left and right while the translator spoke fluent Russian to Mr. Konovalov in front. The rest of the Leichen's escort flanked Emery's guards. The steps to the basement level of the building offered little buffer for Emery's anxiety. She noted the exemplary stone and iron working true masterful building.

" It is a beautiful home, is it not?" The escort from the rear addressed her in the vampire tongue. " The residential skyscraper is an insult to this haven,"

Emery slowed enough to annoy her guards. It'd be rude to not at least look towards the speaker. She noted it to be a woman of darker skin, and from the looks of it, a muslim who believed in covering her hair. " It is. I traveled a lot through Europe. I'm not religious myself, but most religious architecture is beautiful. Even the gothic structures. Modern structures lack a certain authenticity at times," She crested the top of the steps and entered a guarded entrance with the rest of her escort.

The armed humans checked them all and became frustrated with Emery's lack of tattoo. Emery turned to Mr. Konovalov who handed over the identification badge for her and visitor badges for her guards and translator.

" Drake declares that ridiculous method of identification. Besides, why should I make it easier for vampire hunters to know who they're trying to kill?" She snapped back defensively. " Moving on?" She swept her arm forward in aggressive suggestion. Tattoos for identification are over-rated, just like giant crosses, " I Love Mom", and people SO's names.

The double doors open for them and exposed more armed guards. Emery smelled the difference in these guards, everyone within these walls vampire.

" Is it true you are the only one who has turned members of your house?" The same woman asked peculiarly.

" Yes," She answered distracted by the distinctly neoclassical interior recreated down to the fine details.

The woman now moved forward and Mr. Konovalov drifted back to converse with the translator, a native of Moscow. " That is an interesting choice,"

Emery tore her eyes away from a beautifully sculpted head on a half column. " Drake is an interesting person. There is no other description fit to describe him," Truly there wasn't. He committed acts of assault against her and others with little provocation, worshipped her genetics, and proceeded to teach her the meaning of never ending pain and pleasure. A monster and man mashed into one horrifying body that permitted him all the advantages of vampirism and none of its weaknesses.

" And you've no objection?"

Emery blinked. " To him being interesting? Nothing I am able to object to. If he has not changed by now, he will never change. To being the mother of House of Dagon? Once again, I do not. I am not jaded by years of immortality or predispositioned to judge humanity or vampirism by anything other than my experiences thus far. I will say that it is exhausting,"

They stopped at a set of red and black doors with depictions of Mother Russia's past battles. To Emery it made no sense other than a pretty decoration to lay one's eyes on it. The translator stopped to admire its story spread across panels, hustled along by Mr. Konovalov.

They split at a T intersection. " Step this way," Mr. Konovalov directed her escort and russian interpreter to a separate area of the tall, expansive building that managed to cram untold numbers of vampires in it.

" Who are you again?" Emery asked the woman. She counted the windows in the corridor as they walked. " You may call me Ms. Nowakowski or Emery. Titles at this point is boasting of a respect I am not yet certain is established," The woman refused to directly respond to the question despite Emery's politeness and repetitive question.

Finally they entered a gated portion of the building. At the gated portion only Emery and the woman were permitted through. The private wing included a small library, high tech boardroom, two guest suites, and 'wine' cellar that chilled the cloned blood. Another deeper section housed the purebloods and elder members who obtained their rank long before now. Settled into one of the guest suites, Emery deflected all attempts to make her comfortable until she spoke to the council. " It is most unfortunate they are not available at this hour, Ms. Nowakowski but if you wish we may schedule the negotiations for tomorrow,"

" And what of my escort?" She demanded of the woman, who she now suspected to hold a position of authority. " My luggage-"

"-will be brought to your room shortly, I assure you. Your escort is housed with our lesser members. Rest assured you are protected and this house will defend it with their honor and very lives,"

Deciding to not argue about it, Emery cocked her head. " What time tomorrow?" She needed to learn to control her emotions before they booted her to the enemy. They agreed upon at the start of the 'day' after the shutters opened and departed company.

Exploring her surroundings, Emery lost herself in the library complete with copies of vampire fairy tales, a translated vampire bible, and classical works. She sunk into the vampire bible with burning curiosity to how it compared to her interactions with the progenitors. Much to her dissatisfaction, it lacked any consistency with the progenitor's understanding of history. She started at a hand on her shoulder and almost dropped the book to the floor. " Do you require little sleep?" A deep voice familiar to her yanked her back into responsiveness.

" Yes, and a shower," She hastily closed the book after bookmarking a page she left off on. " Excuse me,"

The man offered her a hand, and for a second she played with the idea of rejecting his offer. Once he secured her hand, she climbed to her feet carefully. The cloned blood provided less energy, but it still allowed her human side to remain in control. " Pictures don't do you justice,"

" You are too kind," She murmured in embarrassment. The man who held her hand appeared no older than 18 or 19, yet he smelled of old blood. Apparently the woman believed the purebloods disinterested, and there was still at least one curious being. It frightened her more than anything else. " Do you mind if I ask your name?"

His defined cheekbone structure and long nose complimented the angular chin and jawline. Rich brown hair rolled to his shoulders in waves a hair commercial pined for. If it weren't for her perverse attraction to Drake she may have fainted in his arms.

He kissed her knuckles. " I am Vsevolod, and you are the queen to the king of vampires, Emery Nowakowski," His eyes peered seemingly straight to her soul in what had to be a practiced stare.

" It is my pleasure, Vsevolod," She managed to reply before directing their path toward the suite. " Are you here to introduce yourself or discover who I am? I'm afraid one meeting alone won't do for a likeness of character reading,"

His never shifting smile unnerved her. " I sought to ensure our honored guest is comfortable. The queen of the progenitor, willing to respect our beliefs. Embracing non-violence to humans. Extending a truce to all houses. Bold moves," She swallowed hard, grateful to be undead.

The door of the suite eased open at his touch and he walked her into the luxuriously decorated and furnished space. She put the bible on the chair by the bed and removed her boots. " I wish you a pleasant rest, Vsevolod, for tomorrow will be an interesting day," She glanced up to see him watching her.

" What are you?"

" What do you mean?" She draped her coat over the chair back.

He walked towards her. " You are of new blood, not of Daywalker nor of turnblood strains. What are you?"

" You forget Drake turned me," She answered quietly. " And he is the progenitor," Vsevolod stood less than an inch from her, his hand about to touch her cheek before he retreated. She dropped onto the bed in relief praying the negotiations fared better.

Gods help her.


	9. Chapter 10

The full Leichen council of purebloods observed Emery's entrance into the boardroom with Bible under her arm, notepad in left hand, and pen tucked behind her ear. She wore her hair in a tight bun and hoped the business pantsuit impressed upon them that she took this seriously. Acting nonchalantly, she arranged the the notepad and pen in front of her before facing all seven of them. " Hello," She greeted with a brief smile.

The silence matched that of a tomb until Emery's favorite pureblood spoke up." This is Emery Nowakowski, Queen of Dagon," Vsevolod introduced her warmly. " She arrived yesterday as scheduled,"

Let that speak for her character, Emery prayed while maintaining her neutral visage.

" She wishes to open negotiations for our support in dismantling Chthon," He explained casually to the stoic statues. The stoic statues slowly reacted in barely perceptible distrust.

She turned her head to the other that opened his mouth. An older man of more lines and crow's feet around his eyes leaned forward. Her mind added a full beard and bloodied fur and leather armor to the well clothed man before her creating an image of a warrior who unfortunately stumbled across a vampire before he died of old age or a war wound. The fictional narrative proved to be more interesting than the person in that seat.

The nearest to her asked. " Are you aware of what you invite?"

" I am aware that the Vampire Nation is recovering. Fractured." She looked each of them in the eye, unnerved by this entire meeting. She needed to succeed here no matter what it required. " I am aware that Danica Talos woke Drake from eternal slumber and he failed to kill Daywalker, and that Daywalker failed to kill him. I am aware that Chthon is but one house. I am also aware that you have likely not seen a ray of sunshine in quite sometime and live in a world of vampires," She leaned forward. " Are you aware that Blade is part human? He ages. He will die one day. He is an anomaly but so is Vsevolod. Alliances must be made to preserve what life created,"

Nebet said to show no weakness. No mercy. They expect it from a woman. Especially a woman.

" One pureblood does not speak-

" No, he merely introduced himself. Do not twist my reference into an attack," She cut off the childlike female without regret. " I traveled a long way to forge a pact to protect vampires from themselves. To care for the young so that they too may reach your age," Emery tried not to blink. Non-plused Vsevolod accepted her defense and the elder male leaned back in his chair. The childlike female stared down Emery, not scaring her in the least. " We are here out of acknowledgement that the humans are becoming harder to sway, yes?"

" Harder, but not impossible," The younger pureblood insisted almost naively.

" And you ask too much for a house that offers little in return," The older male argued a sticking point that not even optimism can ignore. " Aside from the progenitor, you surround yourself with young vampires who were pulled from serving other vampires, a clear violation of basic vampire laws,"

Emery once again mentally berated the points that more than one person raised to her prior to traveling here. " Slavery is wrong, regardless of what age you were born in and what culture you were raised in. Furthermore, I only turned the individuals. I did not pick them. If these individuals are displeased with my turning them, they are always welcome to leave the house and choose another, as well as the vampires who claimed the former familiars can take it up with-"

The older man cut her off coldly. " Each vampire is dead,"

" And that is my doing how?" She killed humans, yes, but not vampires. " You believe that I had any say in what Drake chooses to do? He is the progenitor, a tornado of evil and death sweeping across any and all lands. Vampires, pureblooded and turned, exist in a precarious life. Even Blade is unfairly impacted by it because of his extended age. People are relying on humans to keep them safe from extinction. What happens when the humans stop being frightened? When they become too frightened and strike back uniformly? It doesn't matter if your house exists on cloned blood, you're still a vampire. That makes you guilty regardless,"

Vsevolod turned to her. " Your plan?"

" Reshape the practices that give humans a reason to hunt us," She answered empathically. " Securing blood from willing sources, cloning it,providing an authority to hunt down rogue vampires like Deacon Frost - and for that fact, La Magra - properly tracking down vampiric sites like La Magra. That's to start," She held up the bible. " Your bible is more accurate than the christian bible. I learned more about vampires from reading this than interacting with vampires. The whys, the whos, the wheres. Origins that should be remembered and are forgotten because the other houses are focused on domination. Vampires are no longer in control of the world. People are no longer ignorant and universally overly religious,"

" The word you seek is gullible and easily swayed," A woman with dark skin and black hair supplied. " You acknowledge that the problem exists of power struggling. These power struggles undermine even your goals. You can not hope to change this obstacle,"

When she departed Paris she expected to battle everything and at the moment her predictions proved true.

" I am aware of our limitations. I am also aware that inaction is an action and at the risk of sounding like an inspirational quote, we are responsible for our own lives. If I do not act I am helping condemn myself and others to a difficult life. Your bible states that vampires are supreme beings yet you hide and infect society like fleas and ticks instead of holding yourself to a higher standard. Even your safe houses glorify a lifestyle of relaxed actions and no serious intentions to succeed in life. That's no supremacy. That's sloth and stupidity," She jabbed the table top in aggravation. " We need vampires who give a damn about more than their next feeding,"

Everyone stared back at her in serious contemplation. She leaned back in her chair and let out a breath, unaware of how angry it made her. Nonetheless, her observations and information obtained through Blade is correct. Vampires are lazy assholes relying on ancient money trusts to exist, and modern humans are growing more intelligent faster. Technology blinked and jumped decades ahead in a matter of a year or so. Blade had been cornered by Youtube and media campaigning, and now he found it harder to conduct his hunting without someone identifying him. His choice of clothing failed to help him blend in, a willing disadvantage Blade foolishly embraced.

The next half hour the youngest of the purebloods naively insisted nothing needed to change. The older vampires agreed on Emery's observations and her adherence to the vampire bible. No one saw eye to eye with her on changing a behavior that is universally difficult to shift and control. Ultimately the half hour argument over iif it should even be attempted ended with Emery taking a call from Drake.

" Yes, I'm speaking with them now," She answered his question before putting him on speaker phone. " You are now able to be heard by them all," She placed the phone a foot in front of her.

Drake's voice played on Emery's nerves, soothing and pulling at them simultaneously. Before he said a word, the line went dead.

" It seems Drake is busy," Vsevolod stated in slight amusement. " It is clear that whatever we decide an alliance with House of Dagon is not possible. If you are to implement what you presented and create an environment of education and control, we will reconsider the offer,"

She sighed. " And so it is. Thank you for hearing me out," She collected the notepad and pen, piling it on top of the bible. " I will return the bible to the library, collect my belongings, and find my escort. Thank you once again,"

Vsevolod followed her, the council separating to return to their isolated lives. " Do you believe Dagon was attacked?"

" More likely he damaged the phone,"She smiled. " He's snapped three of them already,"

" Only three?"

" Shocking, I know," She took away more from this than she'd let on to them. " When I return I'll have to buy him an invincible phone,"

Her companion went silent and she glanced in his direction. He looked forward, completely relaxed. How old was he to look like a teenager?"

" Might I inquire after your thoughts?" She asked after she tucked the bible back into its shelf. " You've become quiet,"

He slowly looked up. " The blood of ancients run in your veins. Every pureblood should bow to it, but you are a turn blood. Not every turn blood ceases to smell like a turn blood, as it is with you," She leaned back on the ladder and scolded herself for letting her guard down. His hands rested on her hips. Morally she understood he was centuries old, but he still appeared to be a teenaged adult. If he made sexual advances, she needed to refuse them.

" Is that so?" She stated blankly.

His hands lifted her off the ladder and put her on her feet. " You need not worry about me harming you," One hand adjusted her blouse collar. " You should bring better protection next time," He stepped back. " Someone less restrained and more manipulative will take advantage of naivety. Is it that correct, Yvette?" The younger vampire stared down Emery in contempt and ordered Emery to depart the estate as soon as sun down.

Emery held her place by the ladder, waiting for both purebloods to leave her alone, and felt the brief caress on her cheek before Vsevolod followed Yvette. Closing the door with shaking hands, Emery rest her forehead against the wooden door. Closing her eyes, she winced. A shooting pain shot through her chest and her arms numbed, right up to her shoulder.

A startling transformation turned her slender human arms in a contortion of exoskeletons and elongated talons. Her chest contorted into rippling muscles foreign to human genetics. She moved her hands to her face and fingered a new foreign cheekbone. She reached for her phone in a panic and snapped it in half. Letting the pieces fall to the floor, she lowered to the ground and breathed deeply. It wasn't a full transfer motion and her skin turned a darker shade of pink but not entirely a full on monster form. The pain of still minor transformations in her chest prevented easy breathing.

The door opened, Vsevolod intent on finishing his conversation when he spotted Emery on the floor, torn clothing exposing her altered form. He stood several feet from her waiting for an outburst or acknowledgement.

Scrambled emotions of fear and anger manipulated the still developing changes.

He backed out of the library and closed the door. " I need you to send the escort back and inform them that their queen requires Dagon's immediate presence," He ordered his lieutenant, the muslim woman from the original welcome party. " Not a word to anyone," She promised him to keep the information close to her chest.

Emery heard none of it. Blood rushed to her head, more pain erupting until all that remained of the suit was shreds. Try as she might all her vocal cords permitted were whimpers. Anything human tucked into a hapless body. Yet the incomplete transformation crippled her ability to be anything except intimidating. Vsevolod posted two guards at the door and within 12 hours before Drake arrived the library door opened. A confused Emery pleaded with them to fetch her change of clothes from her guest suite.

Drake discovered her in the shower soaking under the water. She kept her head down. " What happened?" He demanded gruffly.

She glanced up, her eyes stil that of a predator.

He opened the glass door and entered the enclosure. He put his hand to her throat and then put himself in front of her. " What happened?" Water soaked his clothing, completely disregarded by the ancient.

" I shred an inexpensive pant suit," She whispered, voice hoarse. " I don't even remember what happened. The guards informed me that Vsevolod posted them there to keep me safe. When I asked what was unsafe, no one answered me,"

He studied her flawless skin." You have no memory of the shift?"

" Obviously I do not if I am standing here attempting to speak to the other side," She turned the water off. Hot, cold, it made no difference now that she was a vampire. " I wish I did so I could make sense of it all. Wait - why are you here?"

He cupped her chin in his hand. " The monster has become you,"

" And I am the monster?" She mocked. She turned off the water reaching around him.

" Yes. You will soon control it once you you determine who triggered the transformation," He let her chin go and thrust the towel at her. She clutched pearl white shield of softness to her chest. " We are individuals. Different motives target the monster depending on the character,"

It dawned on Emery after several minutes of hair drying and brushing her teeth what Drake meant by that. The visions provided valuable insight into the progenitors that no history book could ever capture and spread as vampire gospel. Not every progenitor needed to undergo torture to change, they only needed a traumatic event to change the genetic code. Death usually spurred it into existence - and the past is violent so the ancients were gifted with variance on what stimulated the shift. In her case, the shift prolonged its timing until she….until what? She was afraid? Angry? Upset? Frustrated?

Drake placed a robe around her shoulders. She shot him a dirty look. He placed an innocent kiss on her neck and not so innocently groped her before leaning against her. His fingers stroked her damp hair.

Lusting? No. Vsevolod attractive he may appear, was still as young looking as 18. Sad? She missed home but traveling now became a job again. What caused her to shift?

He caught her wrists in his hands before she hit the sink. " Easy, my beloved, you will harm yourself,"

" That's your job," She snapped at him.

Drake smirked. " At least you acknowledge a truth" One day she'd need to help someone transition too. He prayed she found the strength to embrace evil when that day came forth.


End file.
